Confounding
by BlueMhigz
Summary: mainly same storyline in the manga and anime about: Ichigo, Renji, Toushiro, Byakuya and Shuuhei, but what is behind the scenes? R & R pleaseeee
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine… sigh adult contents and yaoi

A/N: a bit of translation:

Taicho-captain

fukutaicho-vice captain

sotaicho-captain commander

Gomen- sorry

baka-stupid

ryoka-outsider of some sort

Nani- what

neh, oro- expression

Daijobu-are you ok?

shihakshou- shinigami clothing

Chapter 1: The Ryoka

The ryoka's that came to save Kuchiki Rukia of the thirteenth division have given seretei problems. It seemed that the ryoka's were somewhat capable of taking down there assailants, the lower seated shinigami's have been completely beaten. Also with the problem of Aizen-Taicho's death the whole of seretei is blaming it on the ryoka. Hitsugaya Toushiro was deep with in his thoughts, he has reasons to believe that Ichimaru Gin was somewhat related to this events though he has no proof to it, he only had overheard the situation between him and Aizen but no actual evidence, no hard fact.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho what are you thinking about?" Matsumoto Rangiku fukutaicho asked loudly leaning over the Taicho's desk and almost suffocating the Taicho with her breast. Hitsugaya was already used to the vice-captains rude interuptions when he was thinking. He was worried not just about Aizen but also of Hinamori, she had been withdrawn and cried almost everytime he had seen her. He didn't know how to console the girl that he had referred to as his sister.

"Matsumoto get that thing off my face." Hitsugaya said gruffly a bit irritated at being interrupted.

"Nani? Is something the matter Taicho? You've been thinking about the ryoka's and Aizen-Taicho, also Hinamori-chan neh?" Rangiku pressed also pressing her self forward.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, Matsumoto fukutaicho there was a report that the ryoka in shinigami uniform had defeated Abarai fukutaicho of the 6th division. Also Tousen-Taicho said that Kurotsuchi-Taicho of the 12th division was also defeated by a Quincy among the ryoka but currently he is in the cells with a boy that Shunsui-Taicho had taken down." A third seat officer reported breaking the captains thoughts of how to make an icecube out of his vice-captain.

"Hai, arigato" Matsumoto replied and dismissed the third seat. "Neh, the ryoka's seems stronger than expected."

"Come with me Matsumoto" Hitsugaya taicho said, thinking of Abarai Renji, he had liked the brash and loudmouthed fukutaicho but of course it remains a secret though he suspected Rangiku might already know. His fukutaicho might look stupid but she didn't get into her rank by just looks. He supposed he didn't have a choice now, he trusted his vice-captain enough to shut it.

"You know taicho Renji liked his boys rough, he gets turned on by people who beats him to a pulp, wonder who the lucky ryoka is, neh taicho?" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya growled, he was sure wrong about his vice captain shutting her mouth about it.

-

At the same time Kuchiki Byakuya Taicho of the 6th protection squad division also received the same report and he quickly dismissed his subordinate. He was quite curious about the ryoka though he would never admit it. He had been curious of the spirit power the ryoka possessed when he had met him on the living world. To think that his fukutaicho has been defeated by the said ryoka, it intrigued him to limits how a human had achieved such powers. He had reached to a point that he was having dreams that could kick him out of the Kuchiki clan if found out. He would think of Hisana whenever he had dreamed of the boy, but he could still see in his minds eye taming the powerful ryoka and no less in his bed which he now found to be quite irritating. He did of course like his fukutaicho, but the brashness and the fact that the fukutaicho would never submit to him made him resigned.

-

"Shuuhei"

"Hai, Tousen taicho?"

"You're friend Abarai fukutaicho seems to have lost"

Silence followed the brief remark of the blind taicho.

-

At the day of Kuchiki Rukia's execution a battle had ensued that disseminated much of seretei's buildings and properties not to mention captains fighting all over the place. The whole of seretei was shocked that all that happened were staged by Aizen-Taicho. There were many that were injured Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho, Komamura-taicho, Byakuya-taicho and Abarai-fukutaicho. The ryoka's were treated as heroes after the whole episode came to an end. Who would have thought that the ryoka's has changed soul society, especially the ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Taicho I just saw the ryoka, he is such a gorgeous boy! Those die for me brown eyes are sooo hot! No wonder Abarai fukutaicho is making his move on that boy." Matsumoto squealed.

"Matsumoto, I have no interest of your likes towards the ryoka. It does not concern me."

"It doesn't concern you that Abarai-fukutaicho is going to jump his bones?"

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya growled, somehow he was a bit irritated of being fun off in such a way

Outside the room Shuuhei Hisagi sighed as he heard the conversation inside the 4th division treatment room. He was wondering if Matsumoto had teased the captain just because she wanted to, or, there was another reason behind it. He sighed. No one seems to notice that Shuuhei Hisagi is alive, the only 3 persons that understood him wasn't there. His taicho Tousen was an enemy now and Komamura taicho was still in the hospital bed, sleeping. Abarai Renji the closest friend he could get was somewhere trying to figure out the ryoka boy. Shuuhei sighed he had come to love Abarai Renji, after that time when Renji together with Hinamori and Kira had saved him from the hollows. He had been closer with the loud and unpredictable Renji, but Renji seems to be either too dense to his feelings or just not interested in him. For such a long time he had hid his feelings toward the fukutaicho but even so he knew that he was quite obvious on some times, those times that he had lowered his guard down. Shuuhei sighed the third time; he stopped not noticing that he was outside the doors of Komamura-Taicho's quarters, might as well come inside he thought.

-

"Neh, Inoue-san"

"Hai Renji-kun?"

"U-uh… Are Rukia and Ichigo…?"

"Neh?"

Renji made a gesture pairing his two index fingers together.

"Inoue, he means if they are together." Sado grunted like he didn't want to say it. Renji looked at the big guy and was a bit curious that he had talked. Sado was a silent type who would rather observe than talk, maybe he was curious as well.

"Aaahh, I don't think it's like that Renji-kun, Sado-kun." Inoue replied shaking her head vigorously then continued with her index finger pointing upward. "Kurosaki-kun just thinks highly of Rukia-san 'coz she's the one who changed his life. She gave him something that can make him help and protect the people that he care's for that is why he came here to save Rukia-san"

"Oh, Ichigo is one weird kid, neh?" Renji said looking at Kurosaki running around the 11th squad division, running away from Kenpachi-taicho.

"Yes, he is weird not to mention baka" Ishida said from a nearby tree.

"You freakin' scared me quincy" Renji howled twitching that he wasn't even able to detect the reiatsu of the said teen

"Hmmmm, you're as stupid as Ichigo not being able to sense spirit force"

"You were hiding you're spirit force, baka"

"tsk..." Ishida muttered, no way in hell will he admit that he lost his spirit power, well most of it anyway.

"Anyway, why did you ask that question Renji-kun?" Inoue asked.

"Neh, just curious" Renji blushed as he answered her question.

"Oh, oro oro you like Kuchiki-san don't you?" Inoue hypothesized starting to think of things that really had no basis. She sometimes goes of her handle and flies to her fantasies in who knows where. She added "Though Ishida-kun also likes Kuchiki-san"

"Nani??" Ishida gasped, thinking that maybe just maybe Inoue needed a psychiatrist

A/N: thanks for the reviews I changed some of the sentences for the benefit of the reviewers. your reviews really help a lot...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What do we have, Ichigo?

"Abarai Renji"

"Hai, Byakuya-Taicho"

"You will be sent to the living world in replacement to Kuchiki Rukia at Karakura."

"Hai, Byakuya-Taicho" Renji said grinning, even though it was quite an insult to send a vice-captain in the living world just to kill weak hollows, it was also a prize for him to have another chance to be close to the strawberry named boy.

"I see your happy" Byakuya said gesturing him to leave. Renji scampered off his cheeks a bright shade of vermillion like his hair.

-

"ICHIGO" Renji shouted from outside the school of the said teen. "ICHIGO, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF HERE"

"Nani" Ichigo gasped and looked down from the window, there stood the loudmouthed fukutaicho. WTF Ichigo gasped as he saw Renji in the school ground screaming his name for all to hear, how fucking embarrassing. He gave a hasty excuse to the sensei in front and rushed down to meet Renji and pulls him out of the scene. His classmates were whispering in the classroom.

"You missed me that much eh, Ichigo?" Renji chuckled as they stopped on a maple tree in the school ground.

"baka, why are you here?" Ichigo asked folding his arm and sitting on his knees in front of Renji, Glaring at the said fukutaicho.

"Neh, no kiss?" Renji whispered puckering his lips at Ichigo.

"Nani" Ichigo said blushing slightly staring at the offered lips, he was pretty sure that Renji was pulling his leg. "Why are you here Renji?" Ichigo repeated still blushing slightly silently cursing himself that the blush won't go away.

"Guess I can't have a kiss eh?" Renji huffed pouting amusedly "I'm the temporary replacement to Rukia and seems that something big gonna happen around here"

"Aizen?"

"Not sure yet the information division haven't found anything about it yet though, probably nothing to worry about"

Uwaaawoo.. uwaaawooo… the substitute shinigami crest cried out as a hollow appeared in the school ground, it was promptly destroyed by Ichigo.

"Don't come here to school ever again" Ichigo said red faced, thinking of how the redhead had puckered his lips in front of him.

"Why not Ichigo? Ill miss seeing you neh…" Renji said. Ichigo blushed furiously and went back to class.

Damn it, how will I get Ichigo he is so damn hard to please Renji thought not noticing Ichigo's blush all the time that he was flirting with the said teen

-

That night Renji's soul society cell phone warned of a strange reiatsu. He immediately went to the strange reiatsu; he decided to stop by Ichigo's home to ask for assistance, the more the safer. He went inside Ichigo's room and found the boy sleeping peacefully; upon seeing this Renji forgot what he came there for and just stared at Ichigo's sleeping form. He's brows wasn't wrestling with each other like his usual scowl, he looked so relax and peaceful. Renji saw that Ichigo was really still young when he was relaxing. He looked so peaceful that Renji wanted to take a closer look as he landed down beside Ichigo he heard a yell on his foot.

"aaaaaahhh, you fucking dumbass, look were you're sticking that big fat smelly foot of yours! Bakero! I was sleeping here you… BLAH BLAH" a lion plushy screamed out.

"aaaahhhh… what is that THING!" Renji screamed out totally shocked that it was actually a living creature

"OI KON SHUT UP" Ichigo yelled out as he awoke to the ranting of the two entities. "Renji what are you doing in my room at the middle of the night? Neh?" Ichigo said as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes and looked at Renji, thinking that maybe he was dreaming, if he was it would probably continue in his bed.

"Wow, is this a modified soul?" Renji exclaimed as he played over the plushy, Kon was still ranting at Renji.

Then Ichigo found his shinigami crest and saw it alarming, not a dream he groaned in his mind. "Let's go Renji; you didn't say there was a hollow."

Renji remembered why he came there and they hurriedly went to the place where the strange reiatsu was located, it was in Inoue's house, there was a red light and a big door to another dimension in the vicinity of Inoue's window they were to late as Inoue's was sucked up to a dimension that resembled hell.

Ichigo cursed for awhile until he finally went home, Renji feeling that Ichigo was depressed went with him. Kon feeling Ichigo's depression silently went out the room knowing that Ichigo was not on the mood to his rantings.

"Daijobu Ichigo?" Renji asked cautiously.

"Yes, Renji why are you still here go back to the shop" Ichigo said as he lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"U-uh can I stay for now Ichigo?" Renji asked slowly, he didn't know what he felt but he was depressed for Ichigo, he knew that the boy was going back to the time when Rukia was taken; it was the same this time around, only it was Inoue.

"Whatever Renji"

Renji looked at Ichigo he wanted so much to comfort the boy, but he was never good at this. There was only two other person that he felt this way to. Rukia but after a while he deduced that her feelings for Rukia was simply familial, and the other was Shuuhei but of course he never indulged with Shuuhei because he was too frightened to lose his best friend second to Rukia. Now, he was looking at Ichigo's face wanting so much to touch the other boy and comfort him, to tell him that Inoue will be safe, but he doesn't even know if Inoue is safe. Renji's fingers hovered above Ichigo's jaw line wanting so much to ease the tense muscles of his face.

After a while Renji fell asleep beside Ichigo's bed, but he woke up startled as Ichigo slapped Renji's face. Renji was about to scream at him when he saw that Ichigo was still asleep. He looked at the clock and it read 4am. He scrutinized Ichigo again and saw that the boy was fast asleep. He was mesmerized by Ichigo's full lips, wanting so much to ravish it. Renji slowly stroke Ichigo's jaw with his thumb gently kneading it, Ichigo moaned silently as Renji kneaded his jaw toward the nape. Ichigo slightly turned on his bed, giving Renji access to his nape. Renji slowly cupped Ichigo's nape with his hand, stroking gently, he knew he was gonna be in big trouble if Ichigo suddenly woke up, but he couldn't stop himself he was intoxicated by Ichigo's moans and reactions even when the boy was asleep he radiated of sex. Ichigo rolled over in the bed lying on his back, Renji thought the boy woke up but he could still feel the gentle breathing of the orange haired shinigami.

'Well, I'm already in this position so I guess there won't be anything wrong if I steal a kiss' somehow he knew there was something wrong with what he was thinking but he still continued. Renji stood on all fours on top of the sleeping Ichigo 'Just one kiss won't hurt you' Renji thought as he slowly lowered his lips but even before his lips could make contact to Ichigo's lips, he saw the beautiful brown eyes under him fluttered open.

"Re… Renji w-what are you doing?" Ichigo gasped as he saw the Red haired shinigami on top of him, the red hair tickling his chest and his nose. That was what woke him up the fukutaicho's red hair on his nose.

Renji just stared he didn't know what to do. He never thought Ichigo would wake up. 'Damn it' he thought, he should have kept his hair tightly bundled up. Ichigo just looked at him then slowly Ichigo's hand went up and pulled down Renji's hair. Renji just stared.

"Well, Renji don't keep me waiting, if you're gonna kiss me, hurry up, I might change my mind." Ichigo said and he saw Renji's eyes widen.

Slowly Renji went down and kissed Ichigo fully on the lips, he tasted Ichigo's lips licking at them hungrily then he slid in his tongue, Ichigo let Renji pick up the pace. Ichigo's hands found its way on Renji's side making the red hair moan deep in the kiss, Renji slowly tasted Ichigo's mouth; it tasted so sweet, Renji had never thought that Ichigo would taste something so soft and delicate he could almost describe the taste as chocolate covered mallows. Slowly Ichigo groped down to Renji's ass. Renji gasped as he felt Ichigo's hand slowly kneading his butt cheeks.

Ichigo found this as an advantage and he went on top of Renji, rolling Renji off him and to the bed. Slowly Ichigo continued the kiss undressing Renji's upper shihakshou. Ichigo could feel Renji's firm muscles as he explored the body that was in front of him. Renji moaned as Ichigo also pulled off his shirt.

"You've done this before haven't you Ichigo?" Renji gasped as Ichigo's fingers played with his nipples while Ichigo's knee was kneading his thigh to open up more.

"No I haven't Renji. Being in this clinic, you can learn a lot, I never thought it would be to you I'll try those things." Ichigo smirked as he took off Renji's lower shihakshou.

Renji couldn't believe that he was totally floored to a virgin boy. Ichigo was going slow and Renji can't seem to stop himself, He had always been able to control himself but Ichigo seemed to known what can make him want more. Ichigo was able to discard all of their clothing. They were absolutely naked to each other. Renji moaned as Ichigo descended towards his chest licking and sucking at his nipples until they were hard and sharp. Renji squirmed as Ichigo still went lower he felt a wet hand on his entrance kneading his legs farther away from each other.

He propped himself on his elbow and saw that Ichigo's fingers were dripping with lube. Ichigo then sucked Renji's arousal making Renji thrust towards the wet heat that was Ichigo's mouth. He felt the wet fingers again and he opened up more as Ichigo licked the tip of his arousal. Ichigo gently pushed one finger inside gently not trying to scrape his fingers on the sensitive opening. Renji gasped forgetting to breathe; then he heard Ichigo said "breathe", Renji breathed and somehow the fingers inside him felt so good he wanted more and he breathed out "more Ichigo" Ichigo smiled as he licked Renji's hard on kissing and sucking it while carefully adding another finger, Renji's back arched as he felt another one slipped inside him. He couldn't believe that Ichigo would be so caring and so deliciously slow. He felt another one enter him and he couldn't help but whimper, he felt so full, he wanted so bad to come on Ichigo's mouth but Ichigo was obviously trying not to let him. When Ichigo's fingers danced inside him he felt the magic touch and his sensations went up tenfold and he couldn't stop himself he whimpered and writhed and choked at his sobs, it was so good. Ichigo pulled out his fingers.

"Ichigo…" Renji whimpered.

"Oi, Renji you're so damn needy, what do you want anyway? Neh?"

"Take me Ichigo, don't tease me damn it, Ichigo fucking put that thing on me"

"You should really show some respect Renji."

"Please Ichigo fuck me"

At these words Ichigo pushed his lubricated cock deep into Renji as Renji squirmed and pushed himself towards the thick rod that was Ichigo. Ichigo was still so gentle even when he was taking Renji. Renji thought Ichigo was wild and animalistic, he was damn wrong not that he didn't like it. Renji thought it would be better this way if Ichigo was gentle at least Renji won't have trauma in his first time to be taken. Ichigo went faster hitting Renji's spot so effortlessly. Ichigo took hold of Renji's dick as he pounded unto the red haired. Renji was wet with sweat; he was hoarse on breathing and moaning. He couldn't believe that Ichigo could make him so damn weak even when Ichigo was taking it slow. After a while Ichigo took Renji's lips to him as he went faster and deeper stroking that spot so intensely that Renji couldn't stop himself he cummed all over his stomach, in reflex his ass contracted that even Ichigo couldn't hold it in he pushed one more time into Renji spilling his cum all over Renji's ass, Ichigo gasped as he slowly pulled off and hugged Renji.

"Where'd you get the lube Ichigo?"

"hmmm… This is a clinic Renji"

"Tell me Ichigo, what's the meaning of what we just did? Is it more than just a fuck?" Renji asked as they both leaned closer.

"Renji, let's just savor what we have now, ok?" Ichigo sighed as he wrapped a hand around Renji. Renji could tell Ichigo wasn't in love with him… yet. He wasn't sure but it was all he had for now.

A/N: SMUT, some revision but nothing major...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine… sigh adult contents and yaoi

A/N: a bit of translation:

Taicho-captain

fukutaicho-vice captain

sotaicho-captain commander

Gomen- sorry

baka-stupid

ryoka-outsider of some sort

Nani- what

neh, oro- expression

Daijobu-are you ok?

shihakshou- shinigami clothing

Chapter 3: My heart?

Ichigo woke up in the morning taking note that Renji might have went back to Urahara shoten before his alarm went off. He could sense his father; Ishin is going to kick the door and him in the process, that old man. He kicked him off as soon as Ishin went in through the door. They continued like that until he went back to school. There they were contacted by the strange voice. All throughout the event Renji was there with Ichigo. Nobody knew that Ichigo had broken down when Sado was taken by the trio, but Renji was still there comforting him. They had successfully saved Sado and Inoue thanks a lot to Ishida. There was no time to think as the trio again gave them the next game. They went back to classes, seeing that there is a fake among them: Ichigo figured that the first he has to cancel on was if the fake is Renji.

He stared at Renji and the shinigami grinned back at him. Renji could see that Ichigo was worried of Sado and he longed to see his Ichigo smile again. He grinned at Ichigo and tried so hard to make him smile that the teacher kicked them out of class. He was still sniggering out in the hall he knew Ichigo never saw him on the edge before.

He was miserable for Ichigo he didn't know how to make the substitute shinigami smile. He was mentally kicking himself not being able to see his Ichigo smile. 'Is he really yours?' A thought occurred to Renji. Just before he could dwell deeper into that thought Ichigo jumped into him. Telling him to get it off, Renji blushed as he thought of their night. 'Was Ichigo really this aggressive' Renji thought as Ichigo wrenched at him. He could feel that students were out in the hall looking and making a fuss over them. Renji felt himself turning redder by the second and he heard Ichigo's classmate, a girl with pink hair and eyeglasses that he remembered as Shizuru, said under her breath "forbidden love, it's so lovely."

"Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun if you can't stop the hormones please do it somewhere private." They're sensei said as she waved them off.

Ichigo dragged Renji with him to the shed for they're PE class.

"What is wrong with you Renji?!" Ichigo shouted and glared at the red haired fukutaicho.

"N-nani? I didn't know you're that aggressive Ichigo. Want another one of those last night?" Renji grinned and he saw Ichigo blushing.

"It's not like that Renji, I meant your gigai, take off yo-u" Ichigo stopped as Renji kissed him on the hips, he moaned as Renji took his hips to his own. He groaned into the other's lips as he felt Renji pulling him closer to his own. 'This is Renji alright' he thought as he replayed what had just happened between him and the said fukutaicho. "Renji st-st-op"

"Hmmm…?" Renji uttered as he pulled away from Ichigo and looked at him questioningly. 'Doesn't Ichigo want him already? Was what had happened between them just a fluke?' Renji thought as he saw Ichigo's confused look.

"Re-Renji I-I'm not sure of what I feel yet towards you... and I know you're still doubting me" Ichigo said as if another person was speaking through him, he could see that Ichigo was trying to hold back his emotions.

"Ichi, I-I'll be waiting when the time comes that you will love me back" Renji said as he slowly let go of Ichigo wishing that he could take away the pain that was on Ichigo's face. "Ichi, I trust you, I do not doubt you"

"Renji, I can feel that you like someone else. It could be Rukia or someone else… I feel it Renji, you might not know it but I can feel that someone out there is inside you're heart. Someone had already taken you away from everyone else but still you don't know. It would be better for us if you find that person and love that person Renji." Ichigo said as he went out the shed trying to hide his eyes that were starting to burst into tears.

'What are you talking about Ichigo' Renji thought as he saw Ichigo run off out of the shed. He felt heavy as he let Ichigo run away, what was wrong with him, he should have stopped Ichigo. He saw those brown eyes that were full of hurt. 'My heart…? I can only give it to you, Ichigo'

In the end they were able to find out who the fake one was. But it seemed that the enemy still had Sado in there dimension. Renji looked at Ichigo as they with Inoue and Ishida sat down at the riverside. He could tell that Ichigo was worried, he wanted so much to comfort him but after what had happened he couldn't make himself touch him, also the fact that they're two comrade's might find it disturbing. Sighing he stood up and started to leave towards Urahara Shoten when Ichigo asked him where he was going. He answered Ichigo looking at those brown eyes that was so full of pain he tore his gaze away from him knowing that the substitute shinigami was asking him for comfort. He didn't know how he could comfort the boy, after what the boy had said to him. He had felt confused and lost.

Then a firework was in the sky, and a note fell into them. Soon after they got back Sado from the trio and found out that it was Kisuke's whole idea. They went back home soon after. Renji went with Ichigo for a while finally finding the courage to speak to the brooding teen.

"Why didn't you tell us you can't achieve bankai now?" Renji asked hotheadedly.

"Why Renji, does it turn you down?" Ichigo asked as he looked sideways to Renji who stopped walking and scowled at him. Ichigo had felt what Renji had wanted from him, the first and only time that they had done that "thing" together. He knew Renji was looking for someone to drive him, someone strong and someone that was capable of handling him. Someone that Ichigo knew he can never be. He still felt strongly for the fukutaicho but he knew that he was just gonna get himself hurt if he continued on with the fukutaicho.

"Ichigo, if you told me I could have done something! I love you Ichigo, and I wanted so much to hear you say that to me as well. But you gave me that shit about my heart!" Renji said rather angrily at Ichigo.

"Renji… I- I love you too…" Ichigo said, fuck instinct he thought. He didn't care if Renji was going to hurt him in the future what he should think of is the here and now. That was all that mattered wasn't it. Hearing Renji say those words had broken through his resolve.

"Ichigo…" Renji whispered as he held the substitute shinigami close to him.

"My, my, my KAWAIII" a feminine voice said.

A/N yah I know that it was obvious it was coming and I don't know yet if the message of the title confused got through… please review I wanna know how bad it went. Who that girl could be, I wonder... Heheh… please tell me if I'm killing the anime and manga, oh yeah I'm also gonna slip the movie of Baishin in here and some in between scenes; is that considered a spoiler or something?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One week off

"Rukia!!!" the two boys simultaneously said as they turned around to see the black haired shinigami. The said shinigami was smiling at the two of them looking very amused.

"Sorry to break it up, but… I think I have bad news for you guys" Rukia said thinking that at least she didn't have to worry in hurting her savior. She was quite worried thinking that the substitute shinigami loved him. She didn't love him in that way, Ichigo just reminded her of someone that she had loved so much Shiba Kaien the deceased 13th division fukutaicho. She felt relieved that at least Ichigo found love and no less from her best friend. "Though I feel happy for both of you"

"Rukia.. I-…" Ichigo started.

"Ichigo, don't even think that I like you in that way"

"Uhhh… who said I was thinking that?" Ichigo retorted red faced.

"So Rukia... why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on Soul Society having... a well deserved rest?" Renji said stuttering and also effectively stopping the two before it went out of hand.

"Well, Renji… Byakuya ni-sama asked for your return immediately and while your there I will be staying here with Ichigo" Rukia pouted and continued "Though I doubt that you will be there long, I still haven't gotten back my strength."

"Ahhh…" Renji exclaimed as he looked to Rukia then to Ichigo.

"You should go Renji; I doubt the bounto would be in any hurry." Ichigo said slightly depressed. "Though i hope you would hurry."

"Ahhh, I'll be back as soon as I can Ichi, though I hoped we could do that certain something with you before I go, but I guess I don't have time for that" Renji said as he kissed him on the cheek and flashed step away, leaving behind a blushing Ichigo and a slightly amused Rukia.

"Was he any good Ichigo?" Rukia asked smiling wildly.

Ichigo just gave her a deathstare and she pounced on him anouncing that she wanted to go chappy shopping...

-

"Taicho you called for me" Abarai Renji said as he bowed down to his taicho

"Fukutaicho Abarai Renji… you will be put under Hitsugaya Toushiro for a while with the 4th division 4th seat Yamada Hanataro, meanwhile don't worry about you're beloved Ichigo in the living world, you will be with him in a weeks time." Byakuya said nonchalantly.

"H-H-Hai Taicho" Renji replied crimson faced. 'How the fuck did his taicho found out'

"Renji, if you are thinking why I know… you should consider that I have not become a taicho of the 13 protection squad for nothing. You are my subordinate and I should know well of you're likes and dislikes. You are dismissed." Byakuya said monotonously shuffling papers on his desk.

"Hai Taicho"

-

"Hitsugaya Taicho!!!!!" a woman with big front screamed as she plowed through the 10th division hallway towards the said taicho's office.

"What is it Matsumoto? And will you do something about those scandalous things"

"Taicho I can't do anything it just peaks out."

"Why are you here Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya sighed as he went back to his work. His fukutaicho was loud and childish but she was also his most trusted and most competent subordinate.

"Abarai fukutaicho of the 6th division squad and 4th seat Yamada Hanataro of the 4th division squad will be working under you for the recapture or extermination of Baishin.

"Very well Matsumoto, I already now"

"That's all taicho, no screaming about the fukutaicho under you, and also literally under you?" Rangiku said unbelievingly.

"Matsumoto stop being a pervert, it doesn't suit a woman. Also I don't scream" Hitsugaya replied unfazed. "Matsumoto where in the world did you get the idea that Abarai fukutaicho is my type?"

"Of course I know taicho… unless I could have misread it and you… like Kuchiki Byakuya"

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya said feeling his head ache.

-

Renji walked out of the 6th division building blindly walking around thinking of his orange haired lover. He sighed he just had Ichigo and know he was back here in soul society. He was still thinking of Ichigo not noticing where he was heading until a voice broke through his reverie.

"Oi, Renji what are you thinking about?" Shuuhei Hisagi 9th division fukutaicho currently substitute 9th division taicho. Renji didn't notice that he was on the doorstep of the 9th division building.

"Nothing really" Renji said waving his hand as if getting rid of an annoying fly. He looked at the other fukutaicho. Shuuhei was still handsome with the three vertical scars on his face where the hollow of long ago had hit him. He was uncertain of how to act with Shuuhei now; he had liked his fellow fukutaicho even until now.

"Love… huh?" Shuuhei said as he walked with Renji. Renji was about to protest when he continued "Renji I know you for a long time you can't hide something like that from me, so who's the lucky girl?"

"Well… uhhh… not exactly a girl…" Renji said blushing

"Hmmm… who's the lucky guy then?" Shuuhei asked as if it was nothing, but deep inside Shuuhei he was hurting. His Renji was no more; he could never be with the fukutaicho anymore, and knowing this made him bitter. First his captain Tousen left him and now the one that he loves.

"Ku-Kurosaki Ichigo" Renji mumbled as he turned pink, he was embarrassed to say it to Shuuhei. He had always been there for him, when he became fukutaicho Shuuhei was the one who organized the party together with Momo and Kira. After he with Kira and Momo had saved Shuuhei they became close to each other. He had noticed that the stoic Shuuhei Hisagi was closer to him than Momo or Kira. Shuuhei had even gone and broke down in front of him when Tousen was found to be a traitor.

"Lucky brat, though I figured he would be the one" Shuuhei said as if expecting it. Inside him, he was hurting so much. He had zeroed in on that possible outcome ever since Tousen had remarked that someone has defeated the fukutaicho, he was more sure when he saw that the said substitute shinigami was gorgeous. "So, are you together now?

"Well, kind of…" Renji said slightly uncomfortable that he was saying this to someone that he loved. He stopped himself because of two reasons one: Shuuhei had said lucky brat but figured that he probably just meant it in an offhand comment Two: he had Ichigo now no one compares to him. "You see I'm here and he's there though I guess you could say we are together now that we have a… mutual understanding"

"Aaahhh" Hisagi uttered and they walked in silence.

A/N know I'm getting confused on what I'm writing about, just so you guys know I love Hitsugaya Toushiro he's just damn cute, and also Hisagi, I love how he's so businesslike. Review please… and hope you guys can tell me how to get better. Can someone also tell me if it's a spoiler or something of the sort, me joining the movie with the bounto series and the modified soul's series in the anime? Thanks for the reviews about there, they're and their, i just type so fast that i neglect it sometimes


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meet the Ice prince

"I see you're here now, Fukutaicho Abarai go and find the substitute shinigami, I know you missed the boy so much also try to get him to help us, Hanataro you can do anything you want just be ready when I need you" Hitsugaya said as he flash stepped to look for Baishin.

"Bye Hanataro I'm gonna look for Ichigo" Renji said as he flashed out of sight. Thinking somehow that why did most of the captains seemed to have known his relationship with Ichigo.

"Great, what am I going to do" Hanataro said as he looked to his side to find a restaurant.

-

Renji looked at the mirror, and smiled to himself, well now he looked like a real cop (more or less) with the shot gun on his hand and sunglasses on his eyes he went towards the Kurosaki clinic. The brat's dad didn't seem to want to let him enter and he was starting to get irritated. He finally snapped and shot the man on top of his head. He could hear clambering on the steps as he felt the familiar reiatsu of his love. They argued a bit, and Renji found out that he wasn't supposed to shoot the gun. He just wanted to surprise Ichigo but now it seemed that the boy was somewhat furious with him. Rukia felt the tension and carried off Kon with her saying that she was going chappy shopping.

"Ah… Ichi I… Gomen I was just going to surprise you and I thought I'd surprise you if I was wearing…" he stopped talking as Ichigo glared at him. "I just missed you Ichi… I've been thinking about you this whole week, I wanted so much to surprise you that…"

"It's ok Renji" Ichigo sighed, he couldn't be mad with Renji for long, he missed the red haired fukutaicho so much and he was having perverted dreams accompanying that missing him feeling. "I missed you too, come here will you"

Renji obeyed his lover as he went beside Ichigo, He felt Ichi's arm on his shoulder tracing down to his elbow so softly he couldn't help himself but moan. He missed the orange hair so much that he couldn't stop himself from being perverted. He felt Ichigo's hand's unbuttoning his black uniform.

"I always wanted to fuck someone in a black suit" Ichigo whispered on Renji's ear.

"Then don't get rid of it I want to be taken now Ichi, I missed you too much" Renji whimpered on the other's ear.

Ichigo gasped as he felt the others hand on his groin stroking it. Renji pushed him down and he then proceeded to take of his black slacks and opening Ichigo's pants and pulling it down with Ichi's boxers down to the boy's knees.

"Where is it Ichi?" Renji whispered. Ichigo pointed towards the hidden compartment under where Rukia sleeps on his closet. Renji stood up and retrieved the lube and moved back unto Ichigo again the slacks and his underwear off of him.

Ichigo moaned as Renji stroked his arousal with his hands wet with lube. Renji teased himself on Ichigo's cock pushing himself down but not too deep. He kissed Ichigo as he played with himself. He then slowly pushed himself down towards Ichigo's rock hard cock. He gasped as he felt Ichigo filling him up; he just sat there feeling Ichigo.

"Move Renji" Ichigo growled at him. After hearing the command he moved up and down Ichigo's dick trying hard not to scream out loud as he felt that spot being hit again and again. He felt Ichigo grasp his hips and felt Ichigo moving with him. He couldn't stop but admire Ichigo; even though he was the one that was keeping the pace Ichigo was still able to control him. He moaned louder as Ichigo drove deeper inside him, he could feel completion was coming.

"Ichi I'm coming" Renji gasped as he felt the grip on his hips tighten and the pace taken up a notch. He moaned out loud as he came on Ichigo's stomach and he felt Ichigo came inside him as well. They rode the tides of their passion together. "Man, Ichigo you wore me out again."

"Get dressed Ren" Ichigo said as he dressed himself and fell to the bed sleeping. Renji also got dressed and lied down beside his lover's sleeping form.

-

"Well at least they got dressed before sleeping" Rukia sighed putting down what he bought for Renji to wear. The room's smell depicting what they just did while she was gone. She opened the window and woke the two slumbering boys. Ichigo promptly went to the shower.

"Was he any good?" Rukia asked to her best friend who blushed at the question and kept silent, looking at the ceiling as if something was interesting there, she then sighed. "Never mind that then, here wear this" she said as she tossed him a shirt with a picture of a rabbit and the words chappy in front of it, and a vest. Renji dressed and they went towards the place where Renji left Hanataro. Sometime later a commotion outside alerted them and Ichigo went quickly to get rid of whoever it was, unthinkingly Renji jumped out in front of Ichigo forgetting he was in gigai form to protect his lover but he was blown away by Baishin.

Ichigo was pressed down feeling his reiatsu fading. He then saw a beautiful ice Angel Fall down from the sky; the angel had silver hair and emerald green eyes that pierced his soul. He couldn't get his eyes off the beautiful angel that released an ice dragon from his zanpakutoh. The angel just saved him as Baishin left in a hurry leaving them behind.

"You there are you ok?" The silver haired angel asked him.

"Y-Yah" Ichigo replied as the silver haired angel beckoned them to follow him.

Toushiro was a bit ruffled that the orange haired lover of Abarai was staring at him. He didn't exactly dislike having the attention of the substitute shinigami but the boy was already Renji's. He could tell that Renji had figured out that his lover was staring at him. He still felt the eyes of the substitute shinigami as Hanataro healed the ryoka. He still considered him a ryoka even after what happened.

Toushiro sighed, the lover's were quarrelling but it seemed that underneath there banters Toushiro could make out how they care for each other. He was a bit jealous of the couple, he never felt that kind of love, sure he loved Hinamori but that was sisterly love, and he also loved Matsumoto but still it was more of an older sister love. He needed someone strong to lean on and depend on but who also knows that he wasn't weak enough to succumb into problems. Hinamori made her strong that was true, but Momo still needed him to be strong and to protect her. Matsumoto was someone he could lean on but he knew that Matsumoto had also been weakened by the betrayal of her closest friend Ichimaru Gin, who if he didn't know better was someone Matsumoto harbored feelings to. Seeing the two lovers' made him some what jealous of the fukutaicho, he was lucky to have such a man.

"I'm going to investigate about Baishin" Toshiro said.

"Wait a minute who's this little one?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo could feel the surroundings get colder and he felt Rukia and Renji's eyes burning on his back. He didn't know what he said wrong, sure it just came out of his mouth the words little one, but what was wrong with that. It was a last resort really, having unable to know the Ice Prince' name, he grabbed at the last chance he could get. He knew he shouldn't he already had Renji with him but something about the silver haired captain tugged at his heart. He wanted to protect the innocence of the silver haired captain but he knew that was stupid the kid was a captain, neither weak nor innocent.

"Little one… It's Hitsugaya Taicho" Toshiro replied ice cold words cutting through the air like knife through hot butter. Toshiro flashed away feeling totally irritated towards the ryoka. What irritated him the most was the fact that he liked how the ryoka called him little one. He wanted to squash that ryoka anyway he can.

"You called a captain of the 13 protection squad little one!!!" both Rukia and Renji exclaimed as the small taicho flash stepped away and felt the air warm a little.

"I'm still wondering why you're head is still attached to your body" Rukia said

"He cares about that?" Ichigo said feeling dreadful.

"Hmmm… I'm guessing you were having too much fun to notice. Hitsugaya-taicho always gets that kind of attention, I mean who can resist that Ice prince; I'm still wondering why he doesn't have a lover." Renji said slightly jealous that Hitsugaya had easily gotten the attention of the substitute shinigami. He had to fight and nearly killed himself just to get the attention of Ichigo.

"Renji, anyone who tries to get closer to Hitsugaya-taicho gets frozen alive before they could start to feel there way around." Rukia said laughing and as a side comment he said. "You know Ichigo if you're thinking of breaking through you better bring with you lots of firepower"

"N-Nani?" Ichigo stuttered as he felt that Rukia was obviously pulling his leg. Holding Renji closely to him he said "I have my Renji"

Rukia sighed; she had a bad feeling when she saw how Ichigo stares at the young captain. She had figured out from the start that something like this would happen to the two lovers, she just haven't thought that Ichigo was the first one to fall. She knew that Renji's heart was already taken away from him without him even knowing. And that had made her hesitant to let them continue. But back then she saw how much the two of them loved each other but now… she could still be wrong of course, seeing that the two of them was happy, they could work it out even if they have to hurt people along the way.

Three captains and Yoruichi suddenly came through a portal from soul society. Yoruichi went with the captains after insulting Ichigo about his inability to hide his reiatsu. In the end Ichigo was able to defeat Baishin.

When Toushiro had watched Ichigo defeat Baishin he felt a confusing feeling in him when he thought that the ryoka would die. He couldn't help admiring the ryoka as he defeated Baishin, the ryoka was strong but now he could see the ryoka's weakness. He watched as the ryoka and Abarai ranted at each other again, he felt a twinge of jealousy towards the fukutaicho. Abarai was lucky to have the substitute shinigami, someone that strong but that weakness Toushiro had seen reminded him of him and he hoped that Renji could see that weakness and helps the ryoka; no he told himself he isn't a ryoka anymore, not to soul society or to him. He sighed hoping that Abarai could fill that gap, and somehow when he thought about that he felt jealous at Ichigo. He was confused the feelings he felt now was something foreign to him the boy genius. He sighed as he followed the other captains back to soul society.

A/N: I knew this was going to happen in my story… sorry about giving so much "other meanings" to some scenes of the movie. If you don't know Baishin, ask Hyourinmaru or just watch the movie, I just inserted it in between the bounto and the 3 modified souls; I actually don't know when this happened I just deduced it, seeing Ichigo already has bankai but not the three dolls.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: a bit of translation:

Taicho-captain

fukutaicho-vice captain

sotaicho-captain commander

Gomen- sorry

baka-stupid

ryoka-outsider of some sort

Nani- what

neh, oro- expression

Daijobu-are you ok?

shihakshou-shinigami clothing

Chapter 6: Uncertainty and Betrayal

"Abarai, after you have done your report in Baishin you can go back and switch places with Rukia, and don't give me those reports you do for Byakuya. It is unlegible" Hitsugaya said unimportantly, waving him away to be dismissed.

"Hai Hitsugaya taicho" Renji replied taking leave of the 10th division office. He encountered Matsumoto outside the office probably eavesdropping on the conversation. The 10th division fukutaicho gave him a big smile and went inside the office. Renji shrugged and went to the 6th division. Rukia was in soul society since the Baishin incident, her rest being disrupted as it is.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto said her voice jolly her face split in a big smile.

"What is it Matsumoto?" Toushiro replied coldly.

"Taicho, no need to be so cold, so is Renji good taicho?" Matsumoto asked her grin wide as Gin.

"Matsumoto stop being a pervert."

"Hmmm… taicho isn't Kurosaki gorgeous? You must have seen him."

"He is Abarai property."

"Hmmm… so you do think he's gorgeous?"

"Matsumoto" Toushiro said his voice rising. The truth was he did find Kurosaki gorgeous now that he was away from the substitute shinigami so long. No wonder Abarai was so eager to go back to earth. Having someone like Kurosaki would probably make them possessive. He saw Matsumoto smiling and laughing at the back of her hand. Then she saw him glare at her menacingly and she quickly got out of the room.

"Rangiku-san, why was Renji called over?"

"Oi, Hisagi-san he was told to go back to the living world. He seemed so eager to go back, taicho had said."

"Ahhhh… Arigato" Hisagi replied trying to locate Renji's reiatsu but only felt traces of it, he sighed. Renji was back on the living world alright, without even telling him, guess what happened was only somewhat an accident. He sighed.

-

"Why are you here Renji?" Ichigo said sighing. They were on the rooftop of the Karakura High School.

"Don't you even miss me Ichi?" Renji sighed, he was the immortal one but Ichigo seems to be the one who didn't notice time passing by. "Oh yeah, where was that weird blue animal?"

"Ririn? I left her on the bag down stairs." Ichigo said flippantly resting his body on the side of the fence.

"You don't seem to miss me Ichigo"

"Ren…"

"Hmmm…?" Renji was already quite irritated that Ichigo didn't even answer him, but hearing his nickname Ren made him a bit elated.

"If you were to choose between being a shinigami there in soul society and be in the living world, which would you choose?" Ichigo asked looking at Renji sidewise.

"Shinigami of course, you can always follow me there Ichi, it's not like you're not invited in soul society." Renji replied nonchalantly.

"What if it's really a long time?"

"Don't really matter; besides Ichi you're always welcome there won't be a time that you won't be welcome."

"If you're shinigami work told you to get rid of me will you?"

"I already did Ichigo remember when you were in soul society?" Renji replied feeling uneasy to Ichigo's questions. He didn't exactly know how to answer the last question; he knew Ichigo was asking him what if it was now, he was pretty sure he would stand up for Ichigo. He heard Ichi sigh and he looked at him puzzled he didn't understand what emotion was on Ichigo's face.

"I'm going to class now and I do miss you Renji." Ichigo smiled at him and headed down to class.

"I'll drop by your house" Renji said smiling back. Renji sat down and thought things over. Something must be bothering Ichigo. He stood up and flashed step to Urahara's he didn't have a nice sleep for sometime. He had a problem himself and he didn't know if he should tell Ichigo or not.

-

Ichigo walked down the stairs to class. Renji's answer wasn't exactly the ones he wanted, he wanted to be sure that Renji would always be there with him and he didn't exactly answer the last question. He sighed again he couldn't ask Renji the question he so wanted to ask what if he wasn't welcome to soul society anymore. After all he did have a hollow inside him. Renji have came back from soul society a week earlier but today was the only time they were able to talk each other. He sighed as he went back to his seat. That night he expected Renji to come over but he didn't. Ririn told him that a bounto was about. He forgot all about Renji as they found a bounto and a battle ensued. Rukia had again come to them, when Sado and Inoue came they were shocked to see Rukia, Ichigo remembered that the last time Rukia came they weren't there. Rukia took notice that Renji wasn't with them but didn't comment. When they had gathered at Ichigo's house they talked and then Renji had busted in on them. Ichigo was quite ticked of at Renji for not visiting him that night and more ticked off that he had called stupid for talking about the bounto's. They quarreled until the other's left; Rukia went home with Inoue feeling that the lovers might want some space for themselves. Kon was left with Ririn, and Kon figuring that Ichigo would want to stay with Renji dragged Ririn out of the vicinity and went to Yuzu and Karin's room.

"Why are you pissed Ichigo?" Renji asked looking at him skeptically.

"You"

"ME? What did I do?"

"Hmph"

"Oh is it because I didn't come over earlier?" Renji teased; seeing Ichigo blush he figured that was the reason. "Missed me eh?"

Ichigo gulped as he saw that Renji was slowly crawling towards him. It had been a week since they had done anything sexual and Ichigo could already feel his pants tightening as he hardened. He fell down the bed as Renji stretched out in front of him. The night was full of moans that night as the two made love. Ichigo could feel Renji's uneasiness when they had done the deed but he just kept quiet as he soon after fell asleep. Renji hugged Ichigo to his chest thinking how lucky of him to have Ichigo, he felt Ichigo shifted in his chest wrapping his thighs on Renji's thigh. He felt Ichigo snuggle closer to him and breathed a sigh of relief "Renji let's sleep" Ichigo said as he snuggled closer falling back to his slumber. Renji sighed and looked at the ceiling. He wasn't sure if he should tell Ichigo or not. It would surely hurt Ichigo if he knew, but maybe Ichigo doesn't need to know. He snuggled Ichigo closer to him. Feeling somewhat uncertain, he was starting to compare Ichigo with someone else, he didn't even notice as tears fell down his cheeks, falling into an uneasy slumber.

-FLASHBACK-

Toushiro just dismissed Abarai for the day after not having any clues as to where Baishin was. Renji went out feeling useless, it was the fourth day now and they still haven't found the renegade shinigami. He walked carelessly, this past three days he was able to momentarily forget Ichigo because Shuuhei was always there with him. Shuuhei had been through a lot since Tousen was found to be a traitor. The 9th division fukutaicho had seemed sad about what had happened and Renji was able to make him feel better. Shuuhei knew that he shouldn't be doing what he was doing but he had liked Renji even before the substitute shinigami had come. Besides it wasn't like he would steal Renji away from Ichigo.

"Renji, Hisagi-san what about a drink of sake?" Matsumoto bellowed as she saw the two fukutaicho in the entrance of the 10th division, Renji going out the big doors and Hisagi walking past the doors.

"No thank you Rangiku-san Hitsugaya-taicho might reprimand me tomorrow." Renji said as he walked back to his quarters.

"Neh, Renji you're no fun" Matsumoto grumped "Kurosaki-kun might have forbid you eh?"

Hisagi saw Renji stop walking as Matsumoto continued on talking. He saw Renji blush and was thinking of what to say to Matsumoto and he finally blurted out.

"How'd you know?" Renji said blushing crimson.

"That's a secret Renji, though I might accidentally slip to the 11th division about it tomorrow if a certain someone doesn't come with us." Rangiku said smiling at the now Red faced Renji, his hair and face almost marching each others color.

"Fine" Renji grumbled as he followed the other two fukutaicho.

When they sat down for sake, Rangiku had already ordered they're sake acting as though she had done it thousand times already, which she probably had. Shuuhei wasn't a very heavy drinker; he easily got drunk even with just a few sip of sake. After a while Shuuhei had already feeling dizzy, but he found that all his problems seem to disappear as he went deeper and deeper to the presence of alcohol. He felt the bar spinning and he smiled goofily at Renji who was beside him. Matsumoto had been called to take care of Hinamori and she stumbled out the bar as she waved to the other two.

Renji looked at Shuuhei and figured they should go, Shuuhei didn't look very good. He himself was already a bit drunk but not as drunk as Shuuhei, he sighed and helped his friend walk, putting down they're bill on the desk, he slowly helped Shuuhei outside. Shuuhei insisted that he can walk on his own until he fell down a series of steps.

"Heheh… cool" Shuuhei croaked grinning goofily at Renji. Renji couldn't help admiring Shuuhei it has been the first time that he saw the stoic fukutaicho grin, more like it was his first time to see him happy without a care with the world. As Shuuhei stood up and walked he bumped into a wall "Uhnnn… where'd that come from"

Renji chuckled helping his friend maintain his balance and he slowly took Shuuhei to his quarter. He still remembered where Shuuhei had lived but he couldn't remember what number it was, he's dizziness was catching up to him. He asked Shuuhei but the answer he got was just a grunt and Shuuhei pointed to the farthest quarter. He helped Shuuhei up but he saw that the other fukutaicho was already asleep. Half dragging and half carrying his friend he went inside the quarter and he dumped Shuuhei in the couch. But then Shuuhei seemed to be about to throw up, and he did. Shuuhei threw up on his front. Renji sighed and gagged as he saw Shuuhei threw up. He sighed and closed the door.

He looked for a basin and saw one in the bathroom. He filled it with water and brought it to Shuuhei with a cloth in his hands. He looked at Shuuhei and then sighed, 'oh well, I can't exactly leave him like this' he thought as he tried to take off Shuuhei's sleeveless shihakshou. He gulped as he saw Shuuhei's body; he could feel his arousal harden a combination of lust and alcohol. He felt a bit drowsy; the alcohol was catching up on his tolerance.

He couldn't stop staring at the body that was in front of him. Shuuhei was so different to Ichigo, Ichigo had hard but slim abdomen and you could see that it was still developing. What he saw in Shuuhei was very different, Shuuhei's body was hard everywhere his abdomen and chest was smooth yet hard, he could see Shuuhei's gorgeous body as the other breathed. He stared at it for a long time until Shuuhei coughed and it broke his reverie. He continued putting away Shuuhei's shihakshou still looking at Shuuhei. He washed the wash cloth in the water and tried to clean Shuuhei of the stench. He stopped as he saw that Shuuhei was already clean. He couldn't stop looking at him still.

He leaned over and looked at the sleeping form, there didn't seem to be any more problem until he saw that Shuuhei's shihakshou was filthy, and he remembered that Shuuhei had fallen down into the stairs and also the fact that there was still some puke on the lower part of the shihakshou. Renji sighed thinking if he should let it stay there or take it off. After sometime he finally figured he might as well take it off, and he knew he should lie down as well, he couldn't hold off the alcohol that he kept at bay, he had moved too much making him dizzier. Who would have ever thought that alcohol would be slow acting on him?

He pulled of the shihakshou his hands trembling and gasped as he saw that Shuuhei's boxers were constricted. He looked away and he slowly took Shuuhei towards the room and when he lied Shuuhei down, he felt his arm tremble and weaken and he fell with Shuuhei to the futon feeling his dizziness kick in.

He tried to stand up and get Shuuhei something to wear when he felt Shuuhei tug him back. "uhn…" Renji looked back and saw Shuuhei's eyes glazed over looking at him, he could tell that Shuuhei was afraid but he didn't know why he was afraid. It shocked him to see that the unafraid and stoic Shuuhei Hisagi actually showed fear, but what he was afraid of, he didn't know. He didn't know how to react to what he saw, and without even noticing he had hugged Shuuhei.

Shuuhei felt Renji hugged him, tears silently flowing from his eyes. He had woken up into Renji putting him down to the futon and the red haired had fallen down on him, when the red hair was about to go he felt afraid that maybe Renji had been seen through him and he felt afraid he had gripped Renji's arm and tried to talk but all he managed was a croak.

Renji had hugged him and his eyes just started to cry on its own. Then he felt a soft breeze on his leg and he noticed that he was only on boxers. He felt shy all of a sudden thinking that Renji had actually helped him out of his uniform. He felt Renji's fingertips stroking his back and trailing down and up his form. He shivered as Renji kissed his neck, he heard himself moan as Renji licked his jaw, and he felt Renji's arousal in his thigh.

Renji felt Shuuhei undid the band of his hair; he felt his hair fall down his shoulder and Shuuhei's hands was undressing his shihakshou, he moaned as Shuuhei's fingers touched him tentatively. He moaned loudly calling out Shuuhei's name as Shuuhei lied him on the futon undressing him, nothing else was on his mind but Shuuhei's lips and fingers on him, he felt Shuuhei getting something under the futon and dismissed immediately as Shuuhei grasped his member.

He felt Shuuhei's bulging muscles shift as the other man explore him. He had never felt anyone explore him as much as Shuuhei had. He felt that Shuuhei had explored every inch of his body from the strands of his hair to his toes, he just moaned and groaned as Shuuhei had already fully undressed him and kissing his body. He wanted more of Shuuhei's heat; it was burning him and singeing his whole body.

Renji grasped Shuuhei's hair and growled loudly as he felt Shuuhei's mouth on his member and felt Shuuhei's wet finger on his entrance, he opened his legs as far as he could. He squirmed as Shuuhei pushed his fingers in, Shuuhei wasn't slow and delicate like Ichigo, and he was rough and full of need. He gasped as Shuuhei suckled his member biting lightly on his arousal and he felt another finger came inside him. He yelled out as Shuuhei pushed and pulled his fingers he couldn't stop himself he wanted that roughness and need Shuuhei was giving him, he felt Shuuhei pulled out his fingers and stopped suckling him.

He felt Shuuhei shift on top of him and saw Shuuhei there, he looked so rough and handsome that he couldn't take his eyes of him. Shuuhei teased his entrance pushing in the head, he yelled out as Shuuhei roughly went inside him he wanted that feeling of need that Shuuhei had given him, Shuuhei was bigger in length and width than Ichigo. Renji Screamed out as Shuuhei fucked him roughly, fast and precise, the pace was increasing and he felt that spot being hit so fast and multiple times that he could barely breathe because of pleasure. Shuuhei was drinking in Renji's screams of pleasure, Renji was still tight and he could feel that Renji was about to come. He could tell that this was the first time Renji felt this much pleasure. Renji was screaming his throat out and gripping him so tightly until Renji screamed Shuuhei's name coming in his stomach. Shuuhei was already on the edge and he also came into Renji.

He lied down and gripped Renji to his chest. Renji was weak he couldn't believe that he had let it happen. He had just betrayed Ichigo and not only that; he had liked what Shuuhei had done. He was even the one who made it possible. Shuuhei could feel that Renji felt bad and that he was thinking of Ichigo. He felt somewhat responsible he shouldn't have done it he knew. He didn't know how to react now that it was all done. He knew that he would always remember Renji's face when he screamed his name over and over again. What was bad was that he had his whole immortality to remember that moment that he had Renji, all of Renji.

Shuuhei felt Renji shift and sat up, they were both silent when Renji dressed himself again. Shuuhei didn't want Renji to go but he had no idea what to say, he watched as Renji dressed, when he was about to go Shuuhei couldn't stop himself, but it was Renji who talked.

"Shuuhei, please don't tell anyone… I… I'm sorry"

"Renji, you don't need to say it. Don't say sorry I… should be the one to say sorry, I had wanted something that I shouldn't have" Shuuhei said feeling his eyes sting. He had just hurt himself. "Aishiteru Renji"

Renji went out of Shuuhei's quarter tears running down his face as Shuuhei's word kept repeating itself on his head. "Aishiteru Renji" "I love you Renji" it just repeated again and again in his head. "I had wanted something I shouldn't have" his tears kept falling down his eyes. Shuuhei was on his futon crying himself to sleep, cursing himself for making a way to hurt him.

A/N: please more review and criticize what's bad and good please. I'd really appreciate it. And sorry for some that likes a straight line storyline. I just cant help myself Shuuhei and Renji are just so fucking cute… SIGH…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: a bit of translation:

Taicho-captain

Fukutaicho-vice captain

Sotaicho-captain commander

Gomen- sorry

Baka-stupid

Ryoka-outsider of some sort

Nani- what

neh, oro- expression

Daijobu-are you ok?

shihakshou- shinigami clothing

Chapter 7: Prolonging

Sunlight filtered through the windows hitting Ichigo's sleeping form. Renji just stared and observed Ichigo, his chest constricted, he was really lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend. Ichigo was everything someone would ever want, well except for his hotheadedness. Ichigo was strong, handsome and smart well academically at least; he was after all one of the top notches on his school. So why did he feel in his guts that something was considerably wrong as if he was missing something vital in their relationship. Hisagi, damn it, this was his entire fault, but somehow he couldn't be angry at him and blame him for everything. Ichigo's alarm went off and the said boy who was lying in the bed sleeping peacefully reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead" Renji grinned at him and kissed him in the cheek. Ichigo just groaned and rubbed his eyes, something was off and he didn't know what yet. Wait, his father of course, his father hadn't seemed to try to kill him this morning. Maybe, just maybe his father wasn't as stupid as he looked or maybe he was sick that would do him some good. Ichigo smiled at Renji noticing that Renji was wearing proper clothes not his shihakshou and his hair was wet so he probably took a shower. Wait, back up, rewind… Shower on his home, damn it… Fuck, Renji was still smiling at him and this seemed to calm him down a bit. He did look really handsome with his hair wet and well, he wasn't actually in the mood to shout at him anyway. With that unRenji like face on him, he seemed so fragile not like a carnal man that he was.

"Come on Sleepyhead you're gonna be late."

-

Renji was back at Urahara's and Ichigo was hanging out with the others when a bounto was in the vicinity of the modified soul's radar. They moved out leaving the other's who didn't know anything about shinigami's behind. They met the bounto who had control of a snake, anything that his wiplike snakes tail touched turned into snakes. It didn't look too good, the ones they killed where easily replaced by other snakes. Renji arrived to help them but things went into unexpected turns when the lady bounto who controlled the magma doll came and took Ishida away. Everything just moved too fast that they haven't been able to react properly.

"Those bounto's are pissing me off!!" Ichigo growled scowling and pacing back and forth. Renji just stared, how nostalgic this was the third time that Ichigo was unable to protect his friends. It was afternoon after the bounto's attack and Ichigo was still mad at the fact the he was unable to save a friend again.

"Come on Ichigo, Ishida was also in fault. He knew he didn't have his powers, why did he have to jump and get in the way anyway." Renji stated so matter-of-factly that Ichigo shot him a glare.

"Without him Renji we wouldn't have been able to save the woman either." Ichigo spat at him causing Renji to gawk at him. Renji was clearly taken aback; he never spoke like that to him when they were alone. Sure they argued till no end when everyone was there but when they were alone, they usually respected each other.

'He and Hisagi was sure dang different... damn it' Renji thought. Shuuhei seemed to always pop in his mind now and then, more frequently as the days pass by really and somehow he always compare him to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and sat beside Renji, they were on the rooftop of the school again. "Sorry Ren, I'm just really pissed." Ichigo said as he snuggled beside him, his nose in the crook of Renji's neck. Renji wrapped his arm on Ichigo's shoulder; this was the first time that they really snuggled. After a few minutes Renji felt Ichigo's breathing evened. "Strawberry boy just fell asleep Renji chuckled. They stayed like that for awhile.

15 minutes later though Renji could feel Ichigo's hand moving. The sneaky bastard was gonna grope him, heheh ADVENTURE TIME! Ichigo's hand was already sneaking from his knees up to his thigh, his fingers crawling outside the jeans that seemed to feel a bit tighter now. Renji moaned as he felt Ichigo nipping at his neck and moving his other hand on Renji's back. Renji's hand was playing with Ichigo's back stroking it and trying to reach lower. Ichigo's hand was already outside the confines of his fly. He was slowly stroking it and then…

"Renji! Ichigo! We found Ishida!" Rukia shouted out as she banged the rooftop door open shocking the two boys that was sitting together on the fence. They were unnaturally red faced and she noticed that both of them seemed to have jumped a foot away from each other. Before she could stop herself she asked "Did I intrude on something?"

"Don't just barge in Rukia! It's rude!" Ichigo shouted at her still blushing furiously.

"This isn't your bedroom Baka… If you're going to make out don't do it just anywhere… bakayaro!" Rukia said crossing her arms across her chest, she noticed that Renji was still sitting there seemingly shocked. "Anyway we found Ishida, He's in the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yah" Rukia said but Ichigo was already running out of there with a slightly bewildered Renji and an amused Rukia on his heels.

A/N: heheh… review review… neh neh?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

69 and the Mission

At Seretei

"Hey Shuu-han what's the meaning of that number on your cheek?" Yumichika asked prodding at the tattooed number 69 on Shuuhei's cheek.

"You know I heard from Abarai-kun that that number has a perverted meaning on the current living world" Matsumoto said drinking her sake.

"So you're a closet pervert Hisagi?" Ikaku asked as the sun glinted of his bald head. Few seconds passed but Hisagi's attention was still on his paperwork, not taking mind to the three other shinigami's that was on his office drinking sake like they would do in a bar in Rukongai.

"You know Shuu-kun your really making us feel unwelcome" Matsumoto pouted, still Hisagi remained silent still concentrating on his paperwork.

"Come on Shuu-haaan don't be so reserved, don't you think I'm beautiful?" Yumichika said leaning on the said fukutaicho's desk crumpling the paperwork underneath.

"yumi get you elbows off my paperwork." Hisagi said stonily willing his temper down and trying not to just kick the other three other Shinigami out of his office. Why where they here in the first place anyway, Oh yeah it was all his fault and he hated to admit that. Damn his luck for agreeing to let Matsumoto stay on his office, why the hell did he say yes. That's right blackmail; this was really not good for him. Talking with himself on his head, it surely wasn't good right? 'Right, absolutely' he thought to himself. Bottom point; Matsumoto was not a good influence and neither were the two 3rd and 4th seat of the 11th division.

"Oh sorry Shuu-han…" Yumichika said sliding back to sit down but the paper caught in his elbow and the other end on Shuuhei's hand ripping the document in two. Shuuhei's mouth hang open as Yumichika just stared and said "I'm really sorry Shuu-haaan…"

It's okay Shuu-kun, that always happen to my paperwork" Matsumoto said gripping both pieces of the paper and pulling it towards her, unfortunately both pieces were still stuck on Yumi's elbow and Shuuhei's hand making the two pieces into four pieces. Shuuhei's face fell and he was ready to commit suicide right then and there. Matsumoto just gathered it and hid it under the sofa.

"As the say Shuu-kun if the report isn't on your table then it doesn't exist" Matsumoto grinned proudly. Somehow that didn't make him feel relieved not in the remotest possible way. He somehow felt a great amount of pity towards Matsumoto's taicho, and he voiced it out loud.

"Nah taicho's used to it already." Matsumoto happily declared which made even Ikaku and Yumi felt sorry for the child prodigy taicho.

"Anyway how do you know about the 69 perversion Shuu-han?" Yumi asked.

"How would I know? I don't even know anything about that." Shuuhei grumbled.

There was a knock on the door and Shuuhei remembered the sake that Matsumoto was drinking and he lunged for it, unfortunately due to his hectic movement he slid straight across and fell on the other side of his table. Then he felt the familiar reiatsu mentally kicking himself for not noticing that it was Kira.

Kira peeked inside and saw Shuuhei upside down; his feet on the table and his face on Yumi's lap, while Matsumoto drank sake and Ikaku holding the sake bottle that Hisagi was after. Without thinking he blurted out. "That isn't normally the 69 position you know."

The other shinigami's fell silent at Kira's comment. They looked at him stunned, Kira didn't notice and he continued on explaining on how the 69 position was supposedly done not knowing that the other shinigami's didn't even know that it was a sexual position; only the vague idea that it was perverted.

"Hold up, hold up how'd you know about that?" Matsumoto asked quite curious as to why the silent and introvert Kira would know such things.

"Nanao-chan told me" Kira said

"Whaaat?" the other four shinigami's screamed out. Completely bewildered as to why the sweet Nanao would tell the innocent Kira something like that.

"How… How… did she know about that stuff?" Ikaku asked Kira, trembling slightly from the revelation that the other fukutaicho's wasn't as innocent as they looked.

"Well she told me that when she was a kid she was close to the 8th division fukutaicho and she tells her perverted bedtime stories." Kira said.

"What kind of person would tell a kid stories about that?" Ikaku cried out his bald head glinting.

"Dunno, I think she was called Riza or something." Kira said while eyeing the sake, ever since Matsumoto made him drink sake he was a bit intoxicated by it. "I think she was exiled a millennium ago with some other high ranking seated officers, exile, killed or escape it wasn't really sure since Urahara-san was involved with it."

"The same time Kinsei-sama disappeared." Shuuhei thought out loud not noticing the others looking at him.

"Who's Kinsei?" Yumi asked.

"He's the 9th division captain a thousand years ago he's also my idol and he has a tattoo on his stomach too, this same number." Shuuhei said pointing at the number on his cheek.

"Well anyway, have you read the new mission?" Kira asked.

Shuuhei had a bad feeling on the pit of his stomach as he remembered the delicate paper that Yumi tore, he doesn't acknowledge it as an accident, had a heading mission. Yumichika and Matsumoto must have figured it out as well because Matsumoto retrieved the papers under the sofa and sure enough it was the mission paper of Shuuhei. Of all the papers that can be torn, it has to be the paper that so-taicho personally reads and checks the signature; only for captains, vice captains. How unlucky he was.

"Help me Kiiiira!" Shuuhei moaned holding on tightly on Kira's shihakshou while pointing at the paper Matsumoto was holding and doing his puppy dog eyes that he rarely use in his advantage. Kira looked at it and finally understood.

"No big deal, I'll take care of it Shuu" Kira said smiling taking the papers from Matsumoto. "Anyway since you don't seem to know; the mission is to have Matsumoto-fukutaicho of 10th division, Kira-fukutaicho of 5th division, Hisagi-fukutaicho of 9th division and 4th seat Yumichika of 11th division assist the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai-fukutaicho of the 6th division against the bounto threat, we are to leave in a week" Kira narrated.

Shuuhei stiffened as he heard the mission at hand. He was to assist the two people he was trying his hardest no to see. He didn't want to see Kurosaki because he felt guilty and he didn't want to see Renji because he was still not over what they did, his heart still ached for him and for his touch.

Matsumoto could tell that this was going to be one hell of a tough mission. Emotions would probably be on the rise and the possibility of failing the mission was pretty high. Kira and Yumichika doesn't actually work good together since they both harbor feelings toward Shuuhei; but Shuuhei was either too dense or he doesn't care.

Kira felt confused, he didn't know if the mission was good or bad. He was obsessed with Shuuhei that was true so obsessed that he had asked everyone what 69 meant; even Kuchiki-Taicho, and when he heard it from Nanao he wasn't able to sleep for weeks. But he was also smart enough to see that Shuuhei liked Renji more than just a friend.

Yumichika didn't really mind as long as he's with Shuu-han he's fine, though having Kira around was a bit unsettling. Seeing Kurosaki and Abarai happy together would probably help him snag Shuu-han all to himself. He was pretty sure Shuu-han wasn't straight, with that handsome face for 1000 yrs it's impossible he isn't dated by other pretty boys. 'kyaaaa… have to stop or my pretty nose will have a massive nosebleed.

"Aaahhh… it's good I'm not in that jungle of a mission" Ikaku grunted, happy enough that he isn't involve with the obviously gonna be crazy roller coaster love mission, though he was a bit disgruntled with Yumi's pre blissful face.

--

'What am I gonna do with this?' Kira thought to himself looking at the torn mission sheet. That damn Hisagi used his secret weapon puppy dog eyes and it left him no room to brook for an argument. 'Fuck you Hisagi' Kira mentally screamed, though I'd rather he fuck me. Thinking this his reclusive side finally won over and he brooded on the side of the hallway making everyone who passes by give a chill of depression.

A/N:

Han is a cute way of saying san. Also Riza and Kensei for those who doesn't know are both Vaizards like Hiyori and Hirako. Do you wonder what Matsumoto blackmailed Shuuhei-sama about?


End file.
